cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Pikachurin/Archives/28 February 2011
Category:User:Pikachurin Hello , click here to leave a message. I will respond on your as soon as I can. Re: Forums They do that occasionally. Like sometimes it just randomly gives me some code error, or just refuses to load, or loads really slowly like you said. I have no idea what the problem is, but it usually fixes itself after a few minutes. If it's a persistent problem for you, you should probably ask JD about it to see if he can fix it. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 23:13, Friday, 21 May 2010 (ET) :He's not on, try sending him a CN PM. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 23:18, Friday, 21 May 2010 (ET) ::Forums seem to be loading fine for me, so yeah, must be your connection. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:37, Tridi, 3 Prairial CCXVIII :::Might be something to do with your connection - the wiki's fairly lightweight, so it may load in good time if other sites aren't. Try testing your speed at http://www.speedtest.net/ Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:41, Tridi, 3 Prairial CCXVIII ::::Hmm, that's very odd then :< Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:47, Tridi, 3 Prairial CCXVIII RE: Alliance History; J Andres test No problem. I thought about adding in the rest of the alliances ADI concluded white peace with (aside from NUHF), but I figured you may have omitted them for a reason. On an unrelated note, I made some alterations and did some infobox hacking on your J Andres draft to cut the width of the infobox down to normal, though naturally, revert these if they impede your work. I'd also recommend putting a border around the map to prevent the "cut off" effect. Cheers, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:41, Sextidi, 6 Prairial CCXVIII :I'm not entirely sure what you mean by that. There is the issue of, for example, multi-line entries for the official languages messing the regional languages setting up - hence the hack here - and that may be what you're talking about. If so, I've tried to fix it, to much failure, in the past, though in theory it should be simple enough. Right now it's just a matter of trying to put the theory into practice :P :And no, I'm not in Singapore, though that does sound fun. I ran across this comic, and figured it pretty much summed up my sleep cycle right about now :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:93, Septidi, 7 Prairial CCXVIII RE: Categories Well, cleaning it up would be good, though it would be a lot of work to try to do it as an organized project. Personally, I'm a bit confused as to why Category:Cities of Disparu is a subcategory of Category:Capitals, since not all cities in Disparu are capitals, but I'll leave that up to you. All in all, I think image categorization is the largest category-related problem we face, and from the looks of , we always have had issues with that. As for the blog, it's been down for several months now. I considered moving to a new host, but I particularly like the rationale behind my current host's existence, and have therefore been reluctant to do so. Piratbyrån refuses to offer any explanation, making me suspect there's some sort of legal reason behind it, though I can't find any record of such. Hopefully it'll be up sooner or later. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:74, Tridi, 13 Prairial CCXVIII :In theory, yes. I'll take a peek around Wikipedia to see if there's not bots there that perform similar tasks that could be altered. The main issue is finding someone with a healthy knowledge of Perl or PHP to make such a bot - while I could probably edit one if source code was available, making one from scratch is way beyond my ability. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:35, Quartidi, 14 Prairial CCXVIII RE: Vandalism No problem. I'm pretty sure they're related, given the style of edits made to Disparu, Sexlanta, Resources and Great Cholistan all seem to follow the same pattern, and the three two of these articles were both vandalized by multiple IPs spanning Japan, the US, and Canada. Chances are it's the same guy using proxy servers or it's a coordinated effort by multiple GOONS members (assuming the one guy who claimed he was a goon wasn't purposely trying to mislead me - not that I can or would take action against an entire alliance anyway). Oh well, eventually they'll get bored and give up, or else start account hacking :v. In which case, SHA-512 commitments FTW! On a completely unrelated note, I dunno how often you ever get on IRC, but pop by #cn-wiki when you do get on (you have Bob's lobbying to thank for that :P). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:34, Quintidi, 15 Prairial CCXVIII :Also, thanks for making File:Example.jpg, I just noticed it. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:69, Quintidi, 15 Prairial CCXVIII ::Right, I think I've all the maps fixed up. Had some trouble with them that I think has to do with some alterations to the Quebec map at Wikipedia. Either way, they should be done now (with the exception of File:Großgermanian Diplomatic Missions.svg, which will take some time) - let me know if I've missed any. Eventually, any remaining links to Pastoria and Labrador should be cleaned up to point to Wikipedia directly, but that's not urgent per se. ::Out of curiosity (now if there's any word that should have a 'u' in it, there's one), what transpired to persuade you to give up Labrador? Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:38, Sextidi, 16 Prairial CCXVIII :::Ah, I see. I googled and found the DoI, though I also must say I found the store selling "Labrador Blue Pearl" from "Iran, Islamic Republic of", under the page title, [http://www.stonecontact.com/price/Iran-Islamic-Republic-of/Labrador-Blue-Pearl.htm Iran, Islamic Republic of Labrador Blue Pearl Prices] extremely amusing. :P :::Actually, this probably opens the door for more RP possibilities than you lost - for example, just because your Executive Council's fine with retaining English doesn't mean the rest of your population will be ;). Also, you should probably change the links in your RP to and w:c:neukolumbia:File:Labrador.svg, since I've deleted both those files here and the thumbnails will soon disappear. Cheers, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:56, Sextidi, 16 Prairial CCXVIII Diplomatic relations *Heya...I need to expand the "diplomatic relations" section of Seattle, so is there any way that I could say I have a consulate in Disparu/foreign relations with Disparu?ColeFlinn (talk • ) 01:42, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Images Just leave the flags and other images that won't show up. Wikia's new server has some issues rendering SVGs which tey should have fixed sooner or later. I'll shoot them an email if it doesn't sort out in a few days. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:23, Octidi, 18 Prairial CCXVIII :Just an update on this: "We're looking into this. We're not sure if its an issue with thumbnails as a whole, or SVGs again." (from Uberfuzzy). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:06, Décadi, 20 Prairial CCXVIII ::The problem with SVG images seemed to be fixed a few days ago, and I assumed it was entirely fixed, until I noticed on Second Unjust War that a few of the flags weren't showing up (NEAT and GOONS, for examples). *Sigh*... Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:44, Tridi, 3 Messidor CCXVIII RE: Huh? It's "Spam/vandalism" because my 's' key is right next to my 'a' key and I hit the wrong one :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:16, Décadi, 20 Prairial CCXVIII RE: Mako Lim I'm controlling it; my goal is to set it up as a bot. Thanks for the concern, though :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:74, Tridi, 23 Prairial CCXVIII Unknown War and current crisis Given the recent developments in CNRP, I'd like to recommend you split the Unknown War section of Disparu into a separate article to be used to cover both the Unknown War and subsequent developments with regard to the Great Lakes situation, since (unless I'm just too tired to comprehend this correctly) they are directly related. It certainly seems as there will be enough to cover as a separate article, at any rate. Anyway, just thought I'd make that recommendation for you to do with what you'd like. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:66, Duodi, 2 Messidor CCXVIII :Naturally. It looks like you have your plate full for the moment :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:77, Duodi, 2 Messidor CCXVIII ::O.o... erm... yeah, alright. :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:42, Tridi, 3 Messidor CCXVIII Sandbox Alright... so... the Bernkastel poetry I can appreciate, even in ignorance... but... I am in many, many ways confused by your cake recipe... o_O. It appears to descend from a cake recipe to a fish appreciation day to an embalming mixture. May I be so bold as to ask what this is all about? :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:52, Tridi, 3 Messidor CCXVIII :Aah, I see. That makes a strange amount of sense :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:59, Tridi, 3 Messidor CCXVIII Isabelle Auberjonois Hi there, I made some small alterations to Großgermania-related RP history on Isabelle Auberjonois, and figured I'd let you know so you can check if there's anything in my edits that conflicts with your own RP. I'm also curious as to Auberjonois' current citizenship status. It states that she held Canadian citizenship while working in Switzerland. However, as with all state changes, citizenship crises (especially given her not living in Disparu) are inevitable. Did she automatically gain Disparuean citizenship despite not living there at the time Disparu was formed? Just curious. Cheers, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:15, Quartidi, 4 Messidor CCXVIII :Answered in IRC. Pikachurin Talk • 17:45, Tuesday, 22 June 2010 (ET) Something amusing and yet irritating See User talk:Michael von Preußen/Archives/17 May 2010#Request. Note that it now links to File:Template_Placeholder Flag.svg even though you linked it at the time to File:Template_Placeholder Flag.svg. This has affected dozens of pages. Wikia irritates me <_< Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:17, Septidi, 7 Messidor CCXVIII :Also, it appears to only affect the pages, not templates. The template still links to the correct image, but the "Template_" is being added on the pages. *sigh*, I guess I'll just make a redirect image, but God does that piss me off. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:19, Septidi, 7 Messidor CCXVIII ::Now I'm having to save pages twice and I'm not getting emails :( Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:55, Septidi, 7 Messidor CCXVIII Online/Offline Hmm, it seems other people can change your online/offline status for you. Dunno how to fix that, but I thought I'd let you know. Wires77 (talk • ) 23:29, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wikifascism Go ahead :D. I copied it from the example on anyway :P. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 23:41, Friday, 2 July 2010 (ET) Flag of Disparu Hey Pika, Just thought I'd bring it to your attention that the Canadian Duality Flag at Wikipedia has been updated with colors that more accurately reflect the printed version of the flag. The new version can be found , with a comparison of the colors . You may want to keep the current one, but I thought I'd bring it to your attention anyhow. Cheers, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:35, Nonidi, 9 Fructidor CCXVIII :Sounds good. The site cited for the new colors has some photos that may be of use to you, however, here, here, and here. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:32, Nonidi, 9 Fructidor CCXVIII Thanks Thanks for the fixes to my articles. I think this has to be about the fifth time I've mistakenly used the date 2012, it's kind of creepy ._. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:46, Nonidi, 19 Fructidor CCXVIII :To be honest, I have no idea why that's happened. I never had any intention of setting my RP outside the present time, though I suppose the repeated RPs Arrnea and I have done together may have contributed to it. Whatever it is, it certainly seems to be cause for some inaccuracy in my articles. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:57, Nonidi, 19 Fructidor CCXVIII Re:Recent Edit No problem ;) -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 20:12, Saturday, 25 September 2010 EST Featured Nation Pages Do you think I should nominate Grand Besaid again, see if it makes it this time? -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 20:14, Saturday, 25 September 2010 EST :Thank you, I just did. :-- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 20:28, Saturday, 25 September 2010 EST CSS It's still a work in progress :P everything there works, but sometimes too often (for example, some headings that should be black are red instead). Still have several things to fix, too. And I dunno if you'll want all the stuff that's there, since some of it is personal taste. Anyways, let me know if you find stuff that isn't working correctly in it, and enjoy :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 00:25, Saturday, 30 October 2010 (ET) :I fixed some more stuff today, including link colors, because I found a piece of the monaco css that was very helpful. Want me to add stuff to your css as I make it, or do you want to add it yourself? As for the search bar, it's removed as part of the sidebar on some pages. It should still show up on the Main Page and most namespaces except for main and category (for some reason). Does it not? I'll try to figure out a way to put it in the same place on all pages, because I like it too, but for now I'm not sure how. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 22:04, Sunday, 31 October 2010 (ET) ::I have to go for tonight, try looking at CN:CSS if you want to put stuff in yourself. It should hopefully be pretty self-explanatory? :P Yeah, must have something to do with where they put the search bar on different pages, or something. I haven't looked into it yet, I'll try to do that soon :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 22:28, Wednesday, 3 November 2010 (ET) Avatar May I ask where your new avatar comes from? Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:45, Quintidi, 15 Brumaire CCXIX :Ah, I thought she looked familiar. Thank you~ Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:57, Quintidi, 15 Brumaire CCXIX Howdy Pikachurin Hello, my name is Husker and I'm from the Eastern Coast Alliance Affiliation (ECAA). I ran into your page on Disparu's federal elections. I was wondering if you could help me set up pages for ECAA's Presidential elections. You can find me on #ecaa (Coldfront IRC) and our forum: http://s1.zetaboards.com/ECAA/index/. Thanks!! Husker Re:Re: Howdy Pikachurin The candidates' names: Star Adder and Fatty100 The amount of votes each candidate received: Star Adder 3 - Fatty100 2 Total number of votes: 5 The amount of votes each candidate got in the previous elections (if applicable): N/A Each candidate's avatar/preferred picture: Star Adder: Staradder.jpg‎ Fatty100: Richemblem.jpg Election date(s): September 17th/18th, 2010 That's the most basic information. If you need/want more find me on #ecaa. Role Play Name As you know, my ruler name is Dynasty. However, that does not actually sound like a real name of a person, and it is hard to develop it into a first or last name for a character. I am looking to revamp my nation pages once more and would like to make a more realistic name, do you have any ideas? Thanks, -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 19:23, Friday, 31 December 2010 (EST) A Barnstar Here's a barnstar just for you! Copy and paste it on your article page if you wish to let others know you have earned this barnstar. If you interested about barnstars and like to add more, see here and the discussion page.JUSTIN VUONG:User|Talk|Nation 04:25, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:New Disparu I understand that; there are many wiki pages that contradict with each other and no one actually seems to care. Many nation pages claim the same place and have alternative ideas. I do understand that and perhaps I should note that your country those not recognize it. I can also move New Disparu elsewhere (perhaps west of the former borders). It's all up to you because frankly, you are the creator of Disparu. :) --Justin (talk • ) 01:57, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :I like to think each nation exists in an alternate dimension, but separated from the main one by a thin layer, so they kind of all exist in the main one, but they take up space in the alternate ones so there's no overlap. :P [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 21:02, Monday, 21 February 2011 (ET) Alright, I'll adopt that philosophy thanks to you Bobogoobo! And yes Pikachurin, there are people who read your articles. To me, yours, Micheal's, and several others are the masters of roleplay on this wiki. I am more of a "that guy who's trying to follow the footsteps" guy. =S --Justin (talk • ) 02:12, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Well feel free to come up with your own :P and by alternate dimension I meant parallel universe. :P [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 22:16, Monday, 21 February 2011 (ET) Parallel universe; I made those ages ago elsewhere, lol. And perhaps New Disparu can become part of the version of the Disparu historical canon. Not unabridged, that would be "real Planet Bob status". --Justin (talk • ) 04:59, February 22, 2011 (UTC)